Level 147/Versions
This page documents all the history about Level 147, both Reality and Dreamworld. This level has had a pretty amazing history. At one time, this level was the definition of 'a hard level on Candy Crush'. It has since been nerfed massively, reverted back to its old infamous self, then nerfed again! The same story goes for the Dreamworld version as well. The full history is fully displayed down below: Original Version (Reality) -> | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | difficulty = Insanely hard }} This used to be quite possibly the most hated level in the game, and up there with level 181 in difficulty. The board was rather complex and does not look promising. This level looked very innocent like most insanely hard levels, until the bombs start quite literally raining down onto the screen. Seeing four bombs on the screen was a common occurrence in this level, and with six colours, getting rid of them all within 10 moves was an incredibly hard task. Most attempts would end up with bombs going off, and those that did use all 50 moves probably won't clear all the jelly; there were 52 double jelly squares in 50 moves, and many of them were hard to reach as they are behind three-layer icing. Even without the bombs, clearing the jelly would be pretty hard. It takes many Special candies, but with six colours, they don't come easily. Between late August and September 2013, the level received two slight nerfs to the bombs, first lowering the drop rate and then increasing the timer from 10 moves to 15 moves. The difficulty still remains Insanely Hard despite the adjustments. Nerfed versions (Reality) | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | difficulty = Easy }} | candies = | spaces = 72 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | difficulty = Medium }} This level was arguably the hardest level in the game. However, a nerf was done approximately on December 13, 2013, making it significantly easier than the original version. Then, the nerf was temporarily reverted back to the original version in January 23, 2014 (the bomb nerf was still kept). On February 6, 2014, the level regained the nerf same as the last one. It is unknown if there are any more split versions. *The nerf varied between two versions between December 13, 2013 and January 23, 2014. The cause was unknown, and it was not due to different devices. **Level Version 1: 50 moves. 6 colors. Two-layer icing. **Level Version 2: 40 moves, 5 colors. Three-layer icing. **This was probably the cause of reverting the nerf, as most people had different versions, and some people had the original, unnerfed version. **'The current version is the Level Version:1.' Dreamworld original version | candies = | moves = | spaces = 72 | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | difficulty = Insanely hard }} *The level was nearly impossible when it was first introduced. Additional jellies were added at the corners of the two upper triangular areas, with icings covering them. There were only 25 moves to clear them. *The Moon Scale is very sensitive. Odus can fall with just 7 or 8 candies of imbalance. *A 10-move bomb spawns every 4 moves. *Instead of a very long Moon Struck, it only lasted one move in the old version, which did not help much. *This level was the hardest level ever in Dreamworld and the hardest level in the game overall (including Reality), even though there are newer levels released. Most players had found out that boosters were required to complete this level. Stars Moon Scale Moonstruck Start: ' moves left '''End: ' moves left Old Strategy *Open the board by destroying the icing squares. *Try to set up a colour bomb + striped combo. *This level is a booster waster. DO '''NOT use any starting booster since moon scale can make you lose easily. *Lollipop Hammers are the only useful boosters which can help you to clear the very last jellies if you are running out of moves. Nerfed version (Dreamworld) | candies = | moves = | spaces = 72 | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | difficulty = Medium }} The level has one physical alteration between the old version and the new. In addition, Dreamworld elements were altered. Physical element alteration *There are no more bombs being spawned. Dreamworld element alteration *Moon Struck used to last only 1 move, between 8 moves left to 7 moves left. Now it lasts 10 moves between 15 moves left to 5 moves left. *The Moon Scale used to be very unstable, Odus falling with only 8 candies. It is now more stable to allow up to 11 candies of imbalance. Category:Jelly levels Category:Gingerbread Glade levels Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Cookie Cabana levels Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Medium levels Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with unstable Moon Scale Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 25 moves